COTARD
by Anaid Silos
Summary: ¿Qué se sentiría estar muerto sin estarlo? ¿Deambular por las calles, sabiendo que tú no estás ahí, que tu cuerpo está muerto y que tu mente sigue consciente? (One Shot).


¡Hola gente! :D

Soy **_Anaid Silos_**, escritora de **"El aleteo de una mariposa"**, y aquí regreso con un "One Shot". La idea de éste one shot, nació ésta tarde, mientras leí sobre el **Síndrome de Cotard**. Es una enfermedad mental, muy extraña. Pero... fascinante. Sigo sorprendiéndome cada vez que leo algo referente al cerebro. El ser humano es una caja de pandora. Los invito a investigar sobre éste Síndrome, porque créanme, parece sacado de una película de ficción. Y bueno, no quise crear ésta idea como un fic completo, ya que aun ando en transición con mi fic "**El aleteo de una mariposa"**, y no siento que sea correcto comenzar otra historia sin culminar la otra. Así que para mí, es mucho más sencillo escribir un "One Shot"; un escrito corto y concreto. Claro, si los lectores piensan que hay futuro en el, y piden continuación, créanme, buscaré un trama genial para él.

Espero que lo disfruten (con un vaso de pepsi bien frío y palomitas de maíz).

**Popo!**

* * *

**COTARD**

Hace algunos días había visto mi reflejo en el espejo. No era el reflejo de un hombre vivo. Era el reflejo de un muerto. Un hombre muerto, de pie al frente del espejo del baño.

Hoy mi corazón dejó de latir, lo podía sentir. Nadie me creía cuando decía que mi corazón había dejado de latir. Y que la sangre se iba coagulando en mis venas. Nadie me creía. Me decían que estaba vivo, que me podían ver tal cual era hace unos días, pero no era así. Joder, estaba muerto. ¿Acaso no veían mi piel pálida, fría y con hematomas? ¿Acaso escuchaban el latido de un corazón que ya no funcionaba?

No.

No lo hacían. Porque no estaba.

No existía un Dios, o un Demonio, que pudiera ayudarme. Porque ya estaba muerto. Ya no había nada de lo que era antes. Solo los restos putrefactos de un cuerpo que algunas mujeres consideraron perfecto. Pero nadie lo notaba. Nadie veía mi realidad.

Le grité a mi madre.

«_Debes sepultarme, no puedo permanecer más aquí. No aguantarás ver mi cuerpo descompuesto en la cama de mi habitación._» pero mamá no decía nada, sólo lloraba y me decía que estaba bien.

**«Estarás bien»**

Yo no estaba bien. Estaba muerto. Los muertos no estaban bien. Solo eran un recipiente de carne y hueso, que poco a poco iba a morir. Se iba a pudrir, hasta terminar en huesos.

Podía oler la carne descompuesta. Sentía el hedor de mi cuerpo en descomposición, y la sangre coagulada en mis venas, volviendo mis venas moradas –_negras, oscuras_- en mi cuerpo.

Dos horas después. Mis órganos estaban pudriéndose, el hedor era fuerte. Era maligno. Oscuro.

Sentía los gusanos salir de mi boca, y de mis orejas. Se arrastraban por mi cuerpo, dejando rastros de sangre. Comían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y nadie hacía nada. Nadie quería sepultarme, y dejarme descansar en paz. Me mantenían amarrado a la cama, para buscar una solución. ¡Estaba muerto! La única solución era sacar mi cuerpo de la casa y dejarme pudrir debajo de la tierra.

Pero no pasaba. Y los minutos transcurrían y sentía las manos de mi mamá por mi brazo derecho. Sentí asco por ella. Por atreverse a tocarme. ¿Acaso no sabía que podría morir de una enfermedad por tocar un cuerpo en descomposición?

-¡Por favor Itachi, sujétalo!-. La voz de mamá sonaba desesperada. Adolorida.

Déjenme en paz. Dejen que mi cuerpo, mi recipiente, muera con dignidad. Pero…

No hacían nada. Itachi me soltó, y les dije que estaba muerto. _**« ¡Estoy muerto!**_»

Camine hasta el baño, jale del brazo a Itachi, y vi mi reflejo nuevamente. El estado de mi cuerpo había empeorado. Ya no había rastro de mi piel, de mi cabello, o de mis ojos. Solo estaba un cadáver. Con la carne putrefacta y los órganos salidos. Con la sangre coagulada, manchando la ropa que tanto me gustaba usar cuando estaba vivo, y los gusanos caminando por mi cara. Podía ver mi cráneo a través de la piel que aun seguía en mi cara.

Itachi no lo veía. El seguía viendo al Sasuke de antes. El Sasuke vivo, cuyo corazón latía fuerte a cada segundo. Él comenzó a llorar, mientras me veía.

-¿Me estás viendo?-. Pregunté.

-Te veo, Sasuke. No estás muerto.

_Él miente_. ¿A quien quiere engañar? ¿Acaso no ve mi reflejo en el espejo? ¿No ve mi cuerpo pudriéndose? Lo miré con terror. Porque por primera vez, mi hermano me mentía. Y lo hacía sin resentimientos. ¿Por qué me mientes Itachi? ¿Por qué?

Yo… estoy muerto. Lo siento, lo sé. **_Lo veo_**.

-S-sasuke… cálmate, vamos, ven, mamá llamó a papá, el vendrá-. Me tomó de los hombros y me empujo afuera del baño. Sus manos se habían ensuciado con la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas. Giré, vi las huellas de sangre que habían dejado mis pies esqueléticos.

-Itachi, d-debes sepultarme. Estoy muerto…. La tradición es sepultar a la persona-. Le dije, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Me costaba hablar, sentía los gusanos en mi boca, comiendo la carne de mi lengua.-: un velorio… sí, eso. Un velorio, Itachi.

Vi cómo Itachi se sentaba en el suelo, justo al frente de mí. Observándome, con el seño fruncido y lagrimas en las mejillas.

-Sasuke… hermano, no estas muerto. Estas vivo, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!, si esto es una broma, te juro que te parto los dientes-. Itachi tomó su cabeza, jalando su cabello en un acto de desesperación. Pero… yo era el que estaba desesperado. ¡Ellos estaban desquiciados! ¡Estaban perdiendo la cabeza! ¿Cómo me pueden tener aquí? ¿Cómo? Joder.

Me levante de la cama, a pesar que sentía que mis pies no tenían fuerza, y que me costaba enfocar la vista porque mis ojos estaban siendo devorados por los gusanos. Busque una caja que tenia guardada en mi closet. Fotografías, cartas, un reloj viejo de papá, una pelota de beisbol… y una navaja.

Perfecto.

**¿Cómo demuestras algo, sólo con palabras? Lo demuestras con hechos.**

-Itachi…- Lo llamé. El me miró y vi su mirada de terror. Su boca se abrió y antes de que dijera algo. Apunté la navaja en mi estomago.

-Te demostraré que estoy muerto, hermano.- Hundí el hilo de la navaja en mi estomago. _Una, dos, tres veces_. Veía que la sangra salía rápidamente, y mi cuerpo daba una sacudida. Sentía el dolor pulsante en el estomago, pero me sentí… vivo.

**_«¿Dolor?»_**

-¡NO! ¡SASUKE! No… no… por favor… aguanta…. P-por favor… Sasuke… hermano… no.

Estaba muerto. ¿ya podías verme, Itachi? Yo no sentía nada, porque era un muerto. Y la sangre fresca que salía de mi estomago… era… ¡¿qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué hice?!

-¡NO!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno o malo? :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado -digerido- y que haya causado algún efecto en ustedes. Es corto, y traté que fuera de esa manera, porque no quería sobrecargarlo. **Arigato por leerla. *****-***


End file.
